


枪声在午夜前响起

by celebrimbor78



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: S7E6衍生的衍生小镇片警坦xFBI警探凯，没什么用的设定长大后的故事
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	枪声在午夜前响起

凯尔就站在我的对面，离我不到五米的位置上，警长的办公桌边。昨天我在这陪了他半个晚上，聊了会天，还在衣帽间接了个吻，今天早上他就像变了一个人，掏出一份文件要我带他去见我的上司，然后看都不看我一眼。警长还是之前那个，耷拉着脑袋，三句话有五句为自己的肤色自豪，每周都会暗示我从马什家的农场为他搞点叶子，被我拒绝后会产生一系列可笑的情感变化：周一恼羞成怒，威胁要把我踢出警队；周二坐在办公桌前烦躁地搓着餐巾纸，每抓到我的视线就急不可耐地飞来眼刀；周三他的态度开始转变，南园南又出了新的枪击事件，除了我所有人都把头埋得低低的，没人愿意接手调查；周四的卫生间注定没有清净，他凑到我身边哼着歌，试图诱我说出几句礼貌的奉承——他也听不出一句话的第二层意义；周五，最后一天，他先是在晨间大会上将我的各方面表扬个遍，紧接着问候我父亲，不是骂街，是真的关心他的身体健康，贪婪地望着围墙里的摇钱树。他朝我挤眉弄眼，告诉我他无比期待周一的早上，然后新的一周接上新的循环。

凯尔来的时候不巧，今天是周二，现在是九月，连续三天都是阴天，风吹来雪的腥气，他最好加快脚步，否则多半会因暴雪滞留。因为昨晚的一场小小的意外，他精致的西装外套泡了水，里面的白衬衫也有了折痕，只有墨绿色的马甲还算硬挺，我从衣橱深处为他翻出一件毛绒绒的橘色外套，和他之前那套款式差不多，他接过时嘴角抽搐，我提醒他他屁股和大腿上也不干净，然后递给他一条破洞牛仔裤，他立刻锤了我一拳。可他还是穿着这身来到了警署，因为他只身来到科罗拉多，什么都没有。他解释了自己的任务，两次，但对方连半句都没听见去，我们的警长现在和一只被饥饿驱赶的低级动物没什么区别，焦躁地在椅子上来回旋转，耸动着鼻头寻找白粉的踪迹，两只眼睛死死盯在我身上，凯尔面无表情地敲敲桌子，他立刻冲他高声嚷嚷，完全不顾对方是所谓的“高级警探”。先生，凯尔的声音盖过他，您看清楚这上面盖的是谁的章。

少唬我，警长叫道，我看过不少警匪片，没见过你这样的FBI！

我没忍住笑，凯尔明显在强忍怒气，只是梗着脑袋不肯看我，警长却好像终于等到了梦寐以求的机会，兴奋地从座位上蹦了起来，斯坦，他喊道，你给我上来！

于是我走了过去，站到凯尔身边，他想往旁边躲，却被我捉住了拿着资料的那只手，我本想凑在他身边读，他却把三张纸全部塞到我的手里。

这位尊贵的侦探先生要求我们调给他一只狗，警长抱起胳膊，我想你最合适，斯坦·马什先生。

我没这么说过！凯尔立刻打断他，我真的需要警犬帮我寻找线索，一只狗，那件案子发生太久了，我昨晚去了事发现场——

没错啊，我给你派了一只狗，马什是我们这最好的警犬，他既会找线索，也会汪汪叫。

先生，凯尔看着他，注意言辞。

他肆无忌惮地学起了狗叫。

其实我本想把这出戏当笑话看，但凯尔估计是离开太久，无所适从，竟然被这种低端的手段激怒了，他一把揪住了他的领子，下一个动作就要把他摁在墙上，我立刻插到他们中间，按住他的肩膀将他向后拉，另一只手推开警长，这下好了，凯尔的两只眼睛转向我，斯坦，他抓着我，斯坦！剩下的话卡在喉咙里，他绿色的眼睛眨也不眨，确定我能领会他的意思，我转头看着警长，后者狼狈地往后退了一步，摔在自己的旋转椅上，正指着凯尔嚷嚷着要其他人把他赶出去，没人敢上前，所有人都看着我，我叹了口气。

凯尔，我说，让我帮你吧，这一带我熟。

天哪，他叫道，是这个问题吗？他刚才说的你都没听到吗？

他就是个疯子。

所以？

去我桌子那讨论吧。我朝他晃晃那皱巴巴的三张纸。

他抱着胳膊站在原处，别开脸，又不肯看我了。我拉住他的手往我的位置那走，警长忽然怪笑一声，我说吧，他叫道，他就是很好的一条狗！

凯尔甩开我，走过去给了他一脚。

斯坦，他抓住我的胳膊，我受够了，我们出去吧。

我们去哪？

哪都行！我们先去把这个案子的资料搞到手，然后再去一趟事件现场，就是，呃……

昨晚你去的地方，我为他补充道，我家。

我们去了中餐馆，他要调查的那件案子我熟得很，但他说的其他事情大大超出了我的预期。他说，昨晚那栋房子——也就是我家——有一份加拿大间谍留下的机密文件，这是他们和俄罗斯的密谋，剑指两个月后的总统选举，而这后面又有卡特曼的影子。

凯尔，这太扯了！

刚听到的时候我也不信，凯尔烦躁地抓着头发，但这就是真的，你帮不帮我？

我当然帮你。

恐怕也只有你能帮我了，你们的警长，他一直是这样吗？

差不多吧。

斯坦，该死的，他朝我露出个暧昧的笑，你发现了吗，这就没一个正常人。

我好没意思告诉他警长变成现在这样，我要负一半的责任。准确地说是我爸，兰迪·马什，要负那一半的责任，他在得知我的职业选择后，热情地把农场最顶尖的货色送到了他的手里，豪爽地为儿子铺平道路的同时，顺便秀一下成熟男人全熟的肌肉。那天我们在餐桌上大吵一架，如果不是妈妈拦着，我就要把他连人带椅子掀翻在地，第二天我在他的咒骂声中搬了出去，或者说是搬了回去，镇上我们原先的家三易其主，不知出了什么意外，竟然被贴上了鬼房的标签，我只需付一半的租金，就得到了一栋完美的小二层。附近的邻居们早就忘了这个屋子姓马什，我搬进去后他们笑嘻嘻地送来松饼篮子，同我讲这栋小红房子拿不上台面的历史，逼我展望它不太光明的未来。反而是杰拉德——凯尔的爸爸——认出了我，某天他路过时看到被钉死的窗户卸下了木板，镶着三个枪眼的大门换成了新的，他敲门时，没想到开门的人会是我。

斯坦，他惊得连眉毛都飞了起来，你们搬回来了吗？兰迪呢？

我说这只有我一个人在这，又简单地解释了一下我的父母不准备回来重温旧梦，至于我的姐姐，她早就趁着在外读大学的机会，一去不复返了。

这太正常了，他说，凯尔就是这样，还有艾克，那孩子硬生生跑去了加拿大，我和希拉想让凯尔管管他，结果他给他打了个电话，没三分钟就又拨了回来，说希望我们尊重艾克的意见。

很久之前凯尔和我提过，我想，这个加拿大的小鬼头确实总望着他们国家的地图出神。

斯坦，他坐在我的沙发上捏扁了一个空啤酒罐，那群孩子就是这么没良心，这两年凯尔就没回来看过我们，他和你联系过吗？

没有，我们高中时不在一个班，之后就没什么交流了。

我和希拉一致认为我们的教育方法是错的，他干笑两声，凯尔有问题，他觉得全世界都欠他的，因为除了他就没有对的人，他总能从鸡蛋里挑出骨头，在他身边要永远认真，不能懈怠，他把你、卡特曼还有麦考米克家的孩子折腾得够呛。

这么说不太公平，我忍不住为他辩解，永远都是卡特曼先去招惹他。

没那么回事，我清楚，都是他的问题，他总想着要去纠正别人，实际上这世界哪来的那么多对错，大家都轻松点难道不好吗，他非要做这种操蛋的事。

也许吧，但他不这么觉得。

所以他离开了，搬走了，一去不复返了。斯坦，他恨死这里了，你呢？你也待不下去吧。

是，我也恨这里。

你骗我，杰拉德打了个酒嗝，不然你为什么回来？

我不知道。

你和他不一样，你是个正常人。而且你是个警察，该死的警察，你爱这里，你舍不得走，无论离开多少次都会回来。

这句话比我搬来之后遇到的几次灵异事件加起来还令人汗毛倒竖。杰拉德在我的沙发上赖到凌晨，硬生生看完了一场欧洲球赛，希拉给他打电话，不接，于是我拿起他的手机拨了回去，他朝我挥着拳头，扬言要替我爸收拾我。希拉接的很快，一开始没听出我是谁，但当我报出地址时她沉默了，斯坦，她问道，是你吗？

是我。

你回来了？

我就没离开过，你们为什么都觉得我走了？

几分钟后希拉敲响了我的房门，她还是老样子，胖胖的白白的，一头红卷发高高得盘起，脸上没什么皱纹，和上次见到我时几乎一模一样。上次我见到她是什么时候？记不清了，总归是某个节日，也许是今年，总之是在凯尔离开后，她在前面走着，艾克背着书包走在后面，我注意到他们是因为艾克用的是他哥哥的书包，那是我送给他的，上面还画着特伦斯和菲利普，我们都很喜欢他们两个，凯尔尤其，他的睡衣上贴着他们的大脸。

我给他们开门时门锁又卡住了，我怕钥匙断在锁眼里，不敢太用力，希拉扶着杰拉德，站在旁边看我白费力气地攥着钥匙，场面有些尴尬，她清了清嗓子，问我知不知道这里闹鬼。我知道她是什么意思，肯尼曾经带着他妹妹在这住了三个月，那时候他刚找到一份工作，只说是在地下赌场，具体做什么问也不说，每个月2/3的工资都拿来支付房租。他说从棚屋里搬出来体面点，凯伦大了，他需要多为她考虑，而且他怀疑他爸妈在凯伦面前吸毒，可惜这次搬家结果极为惨烈。他没少给我发些鬼哭狼嚎的信息，连我都跟着神经过敏，生怕床下会探出半个黏糊糊的脑袋。其实我过去帮忙时从未遇见过灵异事件，只觉得房间里有些阴冷，又因为大门门锁总是卡住而感到烦躁，除了一次，那是肯尼他们搬走的前夜，那晚他没发恐怖故事，断断续续的两条信息，“救我”和“凯伦”，我赶过去一看，楼下好好的，凯伦正在沙发上看电视，看到我后甜甜地笑了，请我吃桌上的手指饼干。走上楼时我看了血，红色的和蓝色的，我不确定，于是伸手沾了蓝色的液体，和血一样粘稠，和血一样腥臭。我把楼上三个房间里里外外搜了个遍，又找出梯子爬上阁楼，哪里都没有肯尼的影子。从阁楼出来后，地板上的血也不见了，我还以为他回来了，叫着他的名字，凯伦从原属于我的房间里探出头来，问我她哥哥怎么了，我吓了一跳，问她是不是收拾过地板，她说没有，她什么都没做，地板上也什么都没有。我告诉她肯尼有事出去了，把阁楼上看到的大铃铛交到她手里，从主卧躺了一晚上，一整晚都没睡着，因为那铃声几乎没停过，一开始是铃铛的声音，后来变成了电话铃声，第一次听到后我冲了出去，可走廊上什么声音都没有，我才意识到铃声就在屋内，它被封在墙里，我把耳朵贴在墙上，细细地找，半人高的位置，镜子旁边，有一块猩红的斑。第二天早上我下楼后看见肯尼，他告诉我凯伦上学去了，他躺在楼下的沙发上，还是老样子，脸上可能多了几道疤，我问他发生了什么去了哪，他不说，只说这里闹鬼，要我帮忙收拾一下，当晚就搬走。再过半个月，我就搬了进来。

希拉神秘兮兮地凑到我耳边：听说这里死过一对年轻情侣，你换了新门，之前门上有个三个枪眼，就是其中一个打的。三枪啊，一枪都没打中。

都是一个人开的？

没错，然后另一个人用刀子捅了他，然后他就被摁倒了，然后那个拿枪的，biu地一下，打穿了他的太阳穴。

我之前翻过这个案子的卷宗，她说错了好几个地方，枪伤和刀伤都不是致命伤。

最后那个男的站了起来——我也分不清是哪个男的了，两个都是男的，一对同性恋——他站起来，不知道从哪拿来一桶汽油，淋到另一位身上，然后放火把他烧了，连自己一起，就在——就在我们站的这个地方！我听斯图尔特说，他们当时就在门口，其中一个疯了一样冲向门，另一个抱着他不让他打开，他们很快就一起烧死了。

他当时也在现场？

怎么可能！他家就在这附近。

他在门外面看着？

是他报的警！

他家没有小型灭火器？我说，如果他肯帮忙，也许那两个人就不会死

斯坦，她冷冰冰地看着我，你怎么能责怪他，你是一名警察，应该知道这种事是很恐怖——

您闻见什么味了吗，我打断她。

她惊恐地扫视周围，紧接着瞪大眼睛，捂住嘴巴。我确信她也闻到了这股焦糊味，每个午夜这里都会有一股糊味，像烧焦了的肉块。肯尼说他没闻到过，所以我还以为是我产生了某种罕见的幻觉，竟然影响到了嗅觉感官。希拉额头上泌出细汗，两只眼睛紧紧盯着我，我盯着手里的钥匙，第四次尝试，一切顺利，我听到咔嚓一声。

现在开门恐怕不是一个好选择，我朝她笑笑，也许会把他们放进来。

斯坦，她生气了，你很适合住在这里！

真的？我撑住门，您还没给我送松饼呢。

别着急，会有人替我送的！

凯尔？还是小艾克？

她用力摔上门。

不得不说在死过两个人后马什家的老房子仿佛真的加上了某种诅咒，除了打不开的门、午夜的焦味之外，我偶尔还会听见墙内的铃声，某些时候也会看见二层上的血水，不过只有蓝色，没有红色。我去警局翻过那两名死者的档案，一个是科罗拉多人，另一位来自加拿大，他们租房时提供的证件上的年龄和骨龄鉴定的结果不同，DNA不在库中，也没有亲人认领报纸上的信息，所有的线都是断的，只有这间房子能证明他们曾经存在，然后他们反锁房门，将自己活活烧死，很恶心，这是我的屋子，他们侵占了我的家，搞得我像被关在老房子里的一个鬼。

大概是希拉和杰拉德造访的三个月后，昨天晚上，本来一切都好好的，我忽然被卡在墙内的铃声吵了起来，这声音就像个讨人嫌的邻居，会图三在某个午夜现身。我狠狠锤了下墙，静了两秒后，它再次狠命地叫了起来，紧接着我闻见一股难闻的腥味，往床下一看，果然漫出一条蓝墨水线，它流得很慢，好像在等我跟上去。这是蓝墨水第一次出现在我的床下，外面走廊大概率已经泛滥成灾，我叹了口气，准备假装什么都没发生，继续倒头睡觉，忽然听见门外有人惊呼一声，天哪，他说，难道这真的闹鬼？

我一定是产生了幻觉，那两个幽灵看透我了，他们曾经试图谋杀肯尼，现在又要来杀我，从最基本的感官刺激式恐惧变成了心理恐怖，他们知道无论是血、铃声、焦炭还是紧锁的房门都无法令我动摇，于是他们变成他的样子，学他的声音，复制他的语气。走廊上的他无疑是一种信号，我们都知道，我彻底输了，现在举起白旗，也许他们还肯多骗我一会。一种残忍，也是一种安慰，我这个恐怖片的主人公至少能死得其所。

另一种可能占比万分之一。我想起来这里找肯尼的那个晚上，我惊慌地奔到二楼，两种颜色的血泾渭分明，我至今都不知道那夜发生了什么。而他就在走廊上，二楼，外面铺着一地蓝血，他一个人面对两个幽灵。我拿出抽屉里的枪，悄声走向卧室的门。

他果然站在外面，侧对着我，盯着地上的蓝血。他将头发梳理得极为服帖，除了额前垂了几缕外，没有上翘的红色小卷，没有苏联风的绿色棉帽，外面太暗，我看不清他的脸，便把一个月前杰拉德给我看的那张照片填进去，他应该和高中时没什么区别，只是脸部的线条更锐利，嘴唇的形状更刻薄，他去了西部的阳光海滩读大学，结果非但没有舍掉自己原生的肤色，反而越发苍白，苍白得像个吸血鬼，他还有一双绿莹莹的眼睛，亮闪闪的，温存时会扎伤别人的手。

他是真的吗？

他握着一把枪，姿势没问题，一看就是经过专业训练，他手上戴着白色的手套，身上套着剪裁合身的西服，衬衫马甲小外套，脚上穿着尖头皮鞋，我不是没想过他穿成这样，只是不知道他是个十足西装架子，这身衣服很合身，也许太合身了，显得腰细屁股翘，十分完美——至少是从我这个角度看还是很不错的。他半蹲着，从卧室透出去的光落在他脸上，我才意识到我们的距离很近。他不知道我就在几十厘米外，小心翼翼地用指头沾了下地板上腥臭的液体，凑到鼻前，接着一脸险恶地把手套摘下来扔到地上，两道眉毛紧皱在一起，瞪着地上一指高的蓝血。小时候他在卡特曼那吃瘪后也总是这个表情，每当这时他就会变得十分刻薄，我必须想办法分散他的注意力，否则连我也可能遭殃。我会请他吃冰激凌，邀请他玩吉他游戏，或者是和他玩橄榄球，没多久他就会忘掉那些糟心事，至少在卡特曼搞出大型爆炸事件之前，他都笑得还算开心。实际上我挺喜欢他生气的样子，这比他在台上发表某些小演讲的样子可爱得多，只是千万别是朝我发火。当然，我们吵架的次数屈指可数，没什么好吵的，也没有吵的必要，某种程度上说我们的选择出奇相似，但是我得问问你为什么走。

去他的幽灵。我悄悄打开门走到他身后，他还在研究地上的血，没有防备，被我用枪抵住了后脑勺。我另一只手去缴他的枪，直到摸到他的手我才意识到他真的站在了这里。他是真的，真的站到了我的面前，五年来我终于又见到了他，在一个午夜，马什家闹鬼的老房子里，凯尔·布罗夫斯基出现了，就和他的消失一样突然。就在我为重逢而恍惚的瞬间，凯尔抓住我的手腕把我掀翻在地，接着用枪对着我脑袋，移开眼睛，对我说了声对不起。我立马明白了他的意思，他不仅没有认出我，还要向我开枪。开什么玩笑！我挣扎着去抢他的枪，他没料到会遭到如此激烈的抵抗，打偏了，偏得离谱，我抓住这个机会把他摁在地上，将他的枪踢得远远的，他勒住我的脖子，我不得不用枪压住他的太阳穴，凯尔，我对他喊，好好看看我是谁！

他瞪大了眼睛。

我把他从地上拉了起来，然后打开了走廊上的灯，蓝血渗入地板，仿佛从来不曾出现，他看看我，看看自己的手，又看看我，然后爬过去捡自己的枪。凯尔，我说，下去喝一杯吧。他同意了。

我发现冰箱里基本上空了，除了最里面的几听啤酒外，只剩意面、巧克力和速食浓汤，他打开电视后坐在沙发上，仿佛猜到了我的窘境，对我喊，别拿吃的了。我分给他一瓶酒，他皱起眉头，问我为什么屋里有股糊味。

我随便糊弄了几句。

他脱下自己的西装外套，一脸嫌恶地递给我，可惜了这套西装，穿在他身上真不错。

他又问我楼上的蓝血。

我说我也不知道。

你开灯后它们又渗入地板了，凯尔说，那些液体和血的气味一样，我很怀疑——

怀疑这发生过一场凶杀案？

别开玩笑了。他瞪了我一眼，没有人的血是蓝色的。

可这里确实发生过，死了两个男人，烧死的，就在门口，现在空气里都还有焦味。

……你刚刚解释的是你昨天炸了厨房。

因为这个案子是半年前的事了，和你我没有任何关系。

他扫视了一边客厅，问我，这栋房子里还发生过什么？

有一箩筐怪事呢，但是我现在不想聊。凯尔，你没有什么想对我说的吗？

你指什么？他有些紧张——或者是心虚——两只眼睛紧紧盯着我。

你为什么离开这？

可能是因为我找了份麻烦工作，日常在总部待机，随时都可能加班？

那是现在，我说，再之前呢？

老天，他干笑两声，你该不会要指责我被斯坦福大学入取了吧？

哇老兄恭喜啊，我还是第一次从你嘴里听到这件事，你爸爸那边的版本是，整整五年，你一次都没回过家。

……我为什么要回来？

是啊，我反问他，你现在为什么要回来？

他不说话了，站了起来，从我怀里抽出西装，我跟着他走到门口，无论他怎么摇晃门把手，大门都毫无反应。我好心地提醒他应该这个时间只有钥匙才能打开门。

那么请问钥匙是不是在你手里？他又瞪我。

你必须先回答我的问题，我说，很简单的问题，甚至只是一道选择题：为什么走和为什么回，答一个就好。

你想听什么？他烦躁地抓着头发。

什么都可以，只要是你说的。

没什么好说的，把门打开，我还有别的事。

恐怕你没那么好走掉，我把他从门前推开，布罗夫斯基先生，你私闯民宅，跟我去警局一趟。

我必须承认，我当时实在是太害怕他走了，以至于说话不过脑子，看到泥潭外垂着一根绳子就伸手去抓，完全没想过那可能是一条冬眠中的蛇。凯尔吃惊地瞪大双眼，他也不敢相信这话是从我嘴里说出来的，我知道必须得再说什么，缓和下气氛，至少解释一下这个情况，于是我听见自己说，我当了警察。

他的表情更精彩了，半天挤出一句，我有搜查许可证。

真的吗，我立刻接话，给我看看。

……我没带在身上，他递给我一个古铜色的警徽，这个算数吗。

FBI的警徽，鹰标下是蒙眼的正义女神，我面无表情地把它收入自己的口袋，说道，我看不出是不是真的，先放在我这里，核验无误后再还给你。

好的，马什警官，凯尔冷笑一声，一切听您指令。

我不愿意放他走。我收了他的警徽，又收了他的枪，这个过程中他没有说一句话，而我从肯尼和巴特斯开始，为他复习伙伴们往日的糗事和如今各自的现状，他有一搭没一搭地听着，坐在我的床上，等我为他翻找衣服。我的衣柜里除了仅有的两套便宜西装就是些牛仔夹克，他比我矮点，且拒绝换上毛衣，我调侃他忘了科罗拉多的气候——九月敢穿着西装三件套上街的人真没几个，也只有电影里的FBI才会这么做——他把枕头扔到我旁边，让我把那两件西服拿给他，我扔回去一件橘色的外套，棉的，和他小时候的那件很像，他拎着那件衣服左看右看，走到镜子前，一脸鄙夷地穿到身上，还算合身，只是袖子有点长。我夸了两句，他虽然表情没什么变化，但颇为受用，看我的眼神终于温和下来，我趁热打铁，问他，喜欢这件外套吗？

还成，他说，西装后的第二选择。

这是在埋怨我没给他拿那两件外套。老兄，我说，你不会喜欢50刀以下的西服的。

他撇撇嘴巴，小声说了句什么，我没听清。

什么？

我说你怎么知道，你那两套西服看起来明明还不错。

所以你真想试试？我有点想笑了。

不是，他立刻摇头，我在想，我还没见过你穿西服……等等，斯坦，你在干什么？

你不是好奇吗，我脱下身上的卫衣，我换给你看，反正又不赶时间。

他扭过头去，紧闭双眼，还把左手挡在面前。

结果就是他换上了暖融融的夹克，而我变成了那个在九月天穿三件套的傻逼，不知道是不是我的错觉，灯光下他的脸有点红，他也发现了，解释说是刚刚的酒精终于发挥了作用，我开玩笑地摸摸了他的脸，就像小时候常做的那样，他眨着那双绿色的眼睛，没有躲开我的手。很烫，我想，我的脸是不是也这么烫。领带不是这么系的，他说。他伸手帮我照顾了那根上吊绳。

这样就好了。他的声音很轻，低着头，帮我整理衬衫和马甲，然后抬头对我笑。

斯坦，他说，我又开始想念你的毛绒小帽子和褐色夹克衫，换给我看好不好。

要怎样才能忍住不吻他？

比如当我把他摁到床上、把他身上的衣服剥到一半时，忽然响起一阵铃声。

怎么回事，他吓了一跳，这是什么声音？

呃……电话铃声。我起身狠狠锤了一下墙，沉默五秒中后，铃声再次响起。

从墙里发出的电话铃声？

呃……

你把电话封进了墙里？

是时候坦白一切了，斯坦·马什。我看着他，诚恳地解释道，这里闹鬼。

他把我推开，坐起身子，也敲了敲墙，铃声没反应。

不管你信不信，我说，这栋房子就是在闹鬼，你之前看到的是血不是蓝墨水，楼下的味道只在午夜出现，就连门也是，因为他们死的时候锁上了门，凯尔，欢迎来到鬼屋。

那你也是鬼吗？我拿不准他是不是在开玩笑，他把手贴在我脸上，他的手好凉，我握住了他的手。

我还以为你是幻觉，我说，你不知道，这屋子里徘徊的两个幽灵在杀了自己后，还想杀了我，听到你的声音时，我还以为这是他们放出来的一个陷阱。

你刚才为什么不告诉我？

我不想和你聊这些，我解释道，你刚回来，我们好几年没见，我有很多问题想问你。

比如我为什么离开，又为什么回来？

是啊。为什么呢？

他不回答，开始扣衬衫的扣子，我想阻止他，他甩开我的手，斯坦，他说，你没闻见吗？

我低头一看，床下又漫开厚厚一层蓝血，这次遭殃的是我扔到地上的西服。

无论我如何宽慰他，他都坚持认为，在这里过夜不是并非良策，他甚至从我的只言片语中推理出来肯尼曾在这里遇过险，他站到我身边等着我为他从衣橱里掏出一条还算过得去的裤子，这期间，他甚至威胁我，如果不同意离开这，就报警把自己抓起来。

我私闯民宅了不是吗？他说。

是的，我甚至可以把你一枪打死。

刚才是谁要把我送到警署的，他捅了捅我，现在怎么一脸不情愿。

我不想理他。

他从我手里接过那条破洞牛仔裤后给了我一拳，但不得不说，这身衣服真挺趁他，他拉上外套的拉链后至少减龄三岁，从私闯民宅的FBI社畜变回大学生，如果头上再多一顶帽子，他又会变成这里的那个凯尔·布罗夫斯基。就在我慢吞吞换衣服裤子时，凯尔·布罗夫斯基已经提上他的尖头皮鞋，跨过一地的蓝血，轻快地走下楼梯，我吓了一跳，连忙摸向自己的口袋，万幸，他不是偷钥匙的小贼。我追在他身后，边下楼边穿夹克，他站在门旁，握住了门把手。

我真搞不懂，他为什么一定要走？

因为这里闹鬼？但我和肯尼不是活得好好吗？因为我刚才的气话？他了解我，不会计较这些。他要走是因为他一定会走，就像五年前，他一个招呼都没打就离开了科罗拉多，我们几个他谁都没告诉，我曾站在丹佛的机场外，想他离开时一定背着大书包拎着大箱子，他究竟带了多少东西，才能头也不回地走掉，再也不提返乡的事？我想去旧金山找他，但我没成功。

这次他什么都没带，他走了之后，自然什么都不会留下。

我跑过去拉开他的手，他倒吸一口气，不满地看着我，说我弄疼他了。凯尔，我挡在他和门之间一边又一边朝他道歉，我说我错了，你就当我没说过那些话好不好？这里不闹鬼，你也没有私闯民宅，我错了，对不起，别离开这，别离开我。斯坦，他说，你为什么要把这件事扯到自己头上？我不懂他的意思。他深吸了一口气，问我，你觉得闹鬼的房子没问题吗？没问题，没有影响到我的生活，也没有人死，现在铃声停了，一楼也没有气味了，什么事都没发生过，这里很安全，凯尔，不要走。他转动门把手，打开了门。是啊，铃声停了，焦味散了，锁住门的力量也消失了，只剩下我挡在门前，

不要走。我抱住了他。

斯坦，他在我耳边说，其实我有很多选择，我可以去华盛顿、底特律或夏威夷，但我选择了科罗拉多，选了马什家的老房子。我为什么走不重要，重点是我回来了，你一定能听懂我的意思。

我猜你回答了我的那个问题。

嗯哼。

我是不是该当你走了，我听到我自己说，我反悔了，我不会让你走的。

我们一起走，他抱住我轻轻把我往外推，这里太危险了，我不能把你留在这里。

如果是和他一起的话。我抬头望向二楼的窗户，里面有火在烧。


End file.
